Homeowners, business owners, and others who wish to have their flags be illuminated at night (as the guidelines for showing respect for the United States flag suggest). Also for holiday flags, sports team flags, and other advertising. The Box Flag is made to be illuminated by putting it on an illuminated flagpole.